Risking It All
by UnhealthyVirtue
Summary: Dante sticks his nose into a strangers unraveling story he hasn't any business in. The stranger wants him gone, but he just won't give in. Perhaps his first impression is too much to shake. Dante x OC
1. Smell's Like Another Adventure

Strawberry sundae's, pizza, and beer used to be his gateway to heaven on earth. _Those_ were the day's. Nowadays, the demon slayer could only bask in happiness when his only female companions would tag-team and decide to leave him out of it; _a girl's day out_, slaughtering Hell's children.

Time's like these were what made the devil want to jump for joy. Trish and Lady would be off for weeks, or even a whole _month_! This meant Dante could spend time the way he wished; without a blond demoness or raven-haired human keeping him on a tight leash, all while forcing him to assist them on missions they chose.

The worst of the feminine duo's action's including Dante were the actual missions they chose. Gruesome deeds; not enough pay, and pay was what Dante needed most. Everyone wonders why his home was far from properly furnished. The root problem was always money. _Hey Dante where's all the decor? Hey Dante, whats with the recurring outfits? Hey Dante, why are you always eating pizza and sundays? __**Money**__._ Who could afford anything more?

Okay, the food and apparel appeals were more so because he loved those things more than anything, but his point still remains.

It always seemed like Trish chose the nastiest jobs. Or was it Lady? Hell, whoever did the choosing, they did an awfully horrible job at it. _'Women.'_ He thought, choking out a scoff. If anything, it looked like Dante was only dragged along to do away with the dirty work. Dante doubted anyone understood the disgusting stuff demons carried inside themselves. To think that crap actually makes up their inner body functions and bodily fluids...

Knowing what its like without the experience and actually being there to feel, smell, and even taste that stuff are two _incredibly_ different concepts. The thought alone made him want to hurl chunks; memories of those rare accidents of letting the slimy liquids take the pleasure of tainting his buds washed over him like an invisible wave. It sent disgusted shivers down his person.

The devil remembered all too well the realization after the morbid deeds were done of Trish and Lady's disappearances. _'Leave me with the blood and guts and wait for me ahead like it ain't a big deal. Tch.'_ He thought. It was always the plan. _Their plan_.

This time, it'll be _his_ plan. The _Dante_ plan. This plan would contain every doable aspect of things that made him happy. The only question now, is what to do first? The devil tapped his leather-gloved fingers to his cheek. A quick pizza for the road sounds about right. The road to some innocent demon slaying, that is.

All that needed to be done now, was to place a signature red coat, sword, and color-contrasting pistols where they needed to be.

He rose to his feet, moving to the pool table. There lay his red beauty of a jacket amongst the short green fuzz that was the pool table's playing surface. After sliding both arms through, he strode to the doorway. As he began to move around an upcoming black leather armchair, he fluently swiped up Ebony and Ivory, spinning them around by the trigger guard before swiftly putting them in their places.

No one was around to see him show off, sure, but it was nice to make yourself feel like a badass. Double the points when you _are_ and _know_ you're a badass, too.

At the door he now stood as he reached for Rebellion. He was unable to keep himself from taking a gander at the sleek silver beaut as he smirked. What a wonderful weapon he had, indeed. His smirk grew singing himself in its reflexion. Anyone could take one glance and understand how giddy days like this made Dante feel.

Rebellion now on his back, he heads out. How he managed to sleep the whole day was beyond him, but apparently, he had done it, for the moon gleamed bright among the dark blue skies. Their were more people out tonight than usual. Dante wondered why. Whatever that was all about was beyond him, too. All he knew, was the local diner in town beckoned for him; called for him to order a nice pizza all for himself.

The substantial amount of people out this very night began to tug at his head once again the farther he ventured into the heart of town. Dante grew more and more curious of the reasoning. This town wasn't exactly the most lively or popular, so what gives? Whatever. Nothing is tearing this demon from his dinner, er, late-night...-lunch..? _Whatever_.

In a matter of time, he had reached his destination. His hand pressed against the cold glass that was the entrance and pushed it open. Jingling bells alerted his arrival like always. Just befire reaching his seat, he is greeted eith a cheerful "Dante; Hi!" from a familiar waitress. "Hello to yourself, Cindy," Dante greeted back. "How's my favorite waitress doing, 'uh?" "She's doing great, thanks for asking!" Cindy was always an upbeat spirit.

Stepping into this Diner nowadays reminds him of the blond muscle-headed bafoon who stalked him with no relent. "What about you and that guy? Uh, _Isaac_ or something, was it?" The mention of that jealous idiot sent the redheaded waitress' hands around herself; holding herself. She looked like one of those ridiculous, love-struck school girls in those japanese anime's.

Dante's lips curled to an amused smile. "Good I take it?" For some reason, those choice of words didn't seem to cover it all. "Better than good, its fantastic!" She sang. "Enough about me, you're here for _your_ appetite, not my love story; what would'ya like?" He wanted to add something along the lines of _'And that is why you're one of my favorite waitress girls!'_ But something made him think her mind would twist it into something rude. "Large pizza. Everything on it, but olives."

As if Cindy had to even jot it down. She did anyway, for the sake of the cook's knowledge. "On it!" That being said, she skates off. That woman would be happy 'til the day she dies. Cindy was such a youthful character. No doubt about it.

There weren't many people inhabiting the Diner tonight. He wondered what that was about, too. Oh well, it did only mean his order would show its cheesy face sooner. Speak of the little haven, here it came. "Here you go, Dante!"

As always, the devil licked his lips, ready to scarf down the treat.

"Have fun!" Cindy wagered she'd leave him to his nighttime lunch, and skated off yet again. As youthful as the two seemed, Cindy was the more genuinely happy, while Dante.. He was happy, but.. There were all kinds of dark voids shadowing his past he'd like not to get into. Dante was happy, but not entirely to the core.

Thoughts like these were the ones that almost screwed with his appetite. _Almost_.

Food now finished, it was time for the road. For demon slaying. As the demon fumbled around with his wallet, nearly dropping it every now and again, his peripheral view snagged onto a pure white cloak outside the diner's almost completely glass wall, waltzing down the street with haste. Curiosity was always the death of Dante. He rushed himself to get the bill due out his wallet. Once finished, he rushed out saying his goodbye's to Cindy. _Fuck_. Too late.

Whoever that guy was, that was an awfully noticeable cloak. Should anyone try to prance around unnoticed would surely _get_ noticed. It was a bright cloak; he'd find the idiot some other time on accident hopefully. Right now, he had demon slaying to do.

Mountainside highways were his favorite. Only when they were accompanied by large bodies of the ocean at its side. It was best taking these routes during sundown or midnight. Sundown had its beautiful warm schemed skies, while Midnight had its breathtaking clear full moons; Both of which had the waters to help accent their beauty with almost seamless reflections.

The air was crisp, drowned in the scent of freshwater. With an arm folded over the convertibles left door, his blue orbs were pealed in the road and what lay ahead. With every window rolled down and the roof tucked away in the trunk, fresh wind seized the demon at all angles. The slightly violent winds rustled his pure white locks. Driving through these routes were probably the one one time Dante ever felt so at peace and down to earth these days.

Dante didn't like being alone with his thoughts like now. He always ended up regretting it, thinking of awkward subjects where he ends up yelling at himself, making himself remember past events better left unremembered, for most of those were very emotional times, or both. Dante sighed. At least he was finally here. It'd get his mind off relatives and past events he'd rather not reminisce. This city was in good shape; its a surprise it's abandoned. He's go so far as to say, "The place even looks like New York, what gives?" No matter. It had thousands of demons roaming it now.

The devil wandered the town hoping to run into something. Surprisingly, nothing came at him. This was awfully odd. Here in this city, they should be popping out of every angle of space at him. The place was like a ghost town. He continued to explore in hopes of a couple of time consuming of battles. Nothing. This didn't _feel_ right; something just _didn't_. His instincts told him he should probably do with a little investigation.

Just before he could take another step, the bellowing of numerous species of demon sounded behind him. He smirked. "It's about _time_ the party started." He remarked. Dante reached and took grasp of Rebellion's grip, drawing it from its resting place. "Come get some!" He taunted. His treacherously grinning expression fell to utter confusion and bewilder watching them all rush past him. They weren't after him... If not him, then what..?

* * *

_**||End of Chapter||  
**_

_I wrote this with My Iphone; Bear with me..?_


	2. Sheesh!

Where to start with an ordeal like this one? '_Follow the abundance of devils; see where they go'_ his instincts called to him. Dante reattached his sword to his back and stood there; waiting. It was odd having herds of demon rush by you like you meant nothing to them.

Sure, there were demons like that, but they would have to be demons like himself or his brother to think that way, for majority of demons like himself had something like that of a human side or way of thinking. Then again, his beloved brother sort of failed big time in that category... Guess that just leaves himself and his legend of a father.

Once the caboose of the herds passed him by, he dashed after them. Hopefully it wouldn't just lead to some demonic get-together ending in him having to slaughter them all. Yeah, he knows its why he came, but right now he needed to quench his curiosity's thirst for answers and reason.

They were surely getting themselves into something, if they already weren't. The demons hastily made their way into one of the largest buildings in length and width. They seemed to be barging into a gaping hole in the side of the building. Wait, what is that? Around the building? The closer he got, the more visible a forcefield-like barrier. _Hell_ if Dante knew what kind it was, nor what the thing was made of, but if the demons where getting through, so could he.

The last bit of demons started dashing through the thin aura that was the barrier with Dante right behind them. Just when he thought _'All right, home free!'_ His face and body felt a surging, electric sensation washing through and over him. He fell to his rear, throwing burly, red leather clothed arms behind him. "_Dammit_," he shot. "_Knew_ it couldn't be that easy.." He grumbled, soothing his aching face with his gloved hand.

Lazily, he rose from the ground, proceeding to rub and sooth his aching gluteus while icy blue orbs darted around the area in attempt to come across something useful. _Nothing_. Maybe if he reached higher ground, he could discover something about the building? _Better start than nothing._

The devil treaded for another building. Looked like it was time for a little rooftop parkour. The sky darkened. Darker than usual. Here in this corrupted city, skies were a dark, smokey burgundy, but _now_... _Now_ it was turning _pitch black_, and the winds were churning. The wind subtly tugs at his pure-toned locks, and his coat's tail, earning his attention back towards the building he failed to enter.

"Can't get through there... All the more reason to get some higher ground." He said, treading up the stairs.

There had to be at least fifty flights of agonizing stairs to climb, thankfully he had made it. To his good luck, it had a roof entrance. The wind had picked up to greater force, as the dark clouds drew closer to the guarded building whilst demons proceeded to fill and crowd its roof. Demons here and there were pushed off due to the pushing a shoving occurring. '_Mindless_ _pests_' he thought, scoffing.

Once again, the wind picked up. At this point, however, it was stronger; it focused over the protected building. Debris flung about, street lights rocked and flickered; back and fourth. The ground even rumbled. It was as if a small portion of the earth was experiencing the end if the world. The ground even appeared to change. Wait, scratch that; _false alarm_, it was only bunched up crowds and mobs of _thousands_ of _demons_ clouding the floors.

Just what about this was so special? So special enough to hook tens of thousands of demons, though? Whatever it was, they were anxiously waited; he couldn't see over them to understand what that could possibly be.

Before he could ponder any further, a blinding thick burst of light strikes from the dark clouds onto the other building's roof, sending another wave of violent vibrations throughout the area, and destroying literally every demon that patiently, yet eagerly awaited this moment.

Upon closer examination, Dante could make out only one blurred figure, who stood possibly waiting for whatever was coming. It wasn't long until three others descend from the light. That light seemed to be some sort of transportation for whatever tge hell _they_ were.

The figure that was already there approached the others with a joyful, relieving movement, to which they were quickly taken by the arms and slammed onto the rooftops Pavement.

Dante almost lunged forward to help, but he couldn't. _Not yet_. He still didn't know what was up or what he would be 'saving'. For now, he would refer to this one person being forced to lay down, as a '_he_'.

One of the figures moved to hold down the guy's ankles, while the the held down his wrists. The last figure began to recite verses from what they held in their hand; it was a book of some sort. Over the rumbles and destruction around them, Dante couldn't make out a single clear sentence, let alone word.

Judging by the guy on the pavement, whatever was going on was not good for him. Frantically he shook his head no, pleading for them to stop, probably. Something told Dante they wouldn't be stopping. The figure with the book reached down, ripping the cloak from his... Oh. That was a she.. _Definitely_ a she, and come to think of it, that cloak was familiar.

The person outside the diner he failed to chase after..._ That was it_. The hell was this girl sticking her nose into..?

'_Hey genius, focus on the show, here, you're missing it_!' His mind tugged at him.

Four thin bolts of lightning struck down to her, striking into the same spot amongst her chest. The woman bellowed horrid shrieks that would destroy the human hearing for good. Dante even thought this would be the end of _his_ hearing. Not even _he_ could withstand the extreme volumes; he found himself to his knee's in excruciating, agonizing pain with his palms firmly pressed to his ears. He wouldn't be surprised should his ears bleed...

The ringing left over-once her screeching had ceased-had remained a lot longer than he anticipated. By the time he looked up again, with hearing back to normal, the figure that cited the ritual held the woman by her throat over the buildings edge.

From here, Dante could make out her dark red hair. It seemed to be draining of its color; turning a pale silver. Her body was petite, fragile-looking almost, and she hung there helplessly squirming; _begging_ for this to end. Slowly she ceased moving, much to Dante's displeasure.

"Quit that!" He bellowed. It looks like his time to join in was finally here. He could tell just when the man would drop her at this point, so he hastily timed it, and lunged. The man's fingers slowly let go, leaving her almost completely lifeless body to perish.

However this went down, Dante would end up touching that barrier. Even if he managed to save her, he would probably let go of her by force due to that electrical force. Then again, he could always benefit from that thing. If he could time it correctly, make sure to land on it correctly, and use that thing's force as a boost, they would be find. He just had to make sure his feet and legs were ready to brace this sort of power.

Just at the right moment, after catching her, he made a midair flip forward, and attempted to horizontally place a footing on the building's wall. Okay so his legs _weren't_ ready for it. They both hit the floor after that. Dante grunted, forcing himself to the _stranger-of-a-woman_. Reassuringly, she was still breathing.

Dante sat crisscross with one of his legs up and folded in front of the woman after he gently rolled her onto her back. Her hair had completely lost its deep red color, now appearing totally pale silver as her skin also began to pale. She wasn't exactly wearing cloths. Her pudenda carefully wrapped with a sort of bandage like fabric over every inch, making sure not a single centimeter was revealed for pleasure of wandering eyes.

A large article of fabric landed behind him. It was her cloak. Upon close examination, it was indeed the one he spotted back at the town; white with red ends. He picked it up and took her unconsciousness as the perfect moment to put this cloak back on her. Doing so taught him how delicate she really was. Her body was very petite, lightly curved, and graced with a rather large bust. She almost seemed the princess type. Dante _hated_ the princess type.

Nonetheless he had to help her. He started to pick her up bridal style when swarms of demon began to surround the two. "Hah, jeez." He breathed. "Well, you were the reason I came here, so I guess I'll do a little trashing before I go!" Something struck him. It was the realization that this girl may have sine sort of head injury from that collision course with the ground.

Dante decided he would only do what was necessary to make his way out. The devil heaved the woman over his left shoulder.

Moments later after most of the demons had been done away with, the woman began to wake. The devil felt the fingers lightly digging into the leather of his coat. She started to shriek. She was afraid. Afraid and confused out of her mind. Lets not forget the aftershock of whatever had happened to her.

Dante swiftly slashed through the oncoming demon, after which, he pulled her from his shoulder to the left(Dante's left, at least) of his torso, looking her in the face. "Hey now, cool it would'ya? Trying to save you, here." He smiled. The woman ceased shrieking, only to shift her cluelessly horrified expression to one with an extreme burning passion once her eyes rested upon him. She forcefully pushed him away enough so that she could get herself to her footing. She was still slightly out of it as she tried to run off. She failed. Her balance was _terrible_. The remaining two demon were after her in seconds.

"H-hey, quit that; get back over here, the hell d'y'think you're _doing_?!" He yelled, lunging for her. She only yelped. Upon completely nothing but reflex, her arms made swift movements like blades as they jumped at her. Their bodies immediately bear a splitting strike; one of which's cut horizontally obstructed, while the other, diagonal.

The demons both split according to her movements, raining the most disgusting sludge possible to exist. Clearly she hadn't the experience of killing these things despite her surreal actions just now. Otherwise, she wouldn't have reacted like an annoying child after the demonic gunk splattered against her skin. Regardless the ease of whatever the hell she was doing to end those things, her balance and train of thought were still a _major_ wreck.

The mysterious woman stumbled lifelessly to the ground. Judging by the lack of movement, Dante would guess she's finally down and out. "Another demon maybe?" He asked himself. No human could do that, that was for sure. Then again, how was it he couldn't sense her demonic aura? Dante was actually pretty stumped. Well there was also the huge possibility her aura is dead at the moment. Just look at her; the girl was practically _dead_ already if you base it entirely on appearance.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get you to some safer ground or something." he added, not expecting a response. After heaving her torso over his shoulder, he started journeying back to the car. The demon casually avoided and ignored other demon making childish remarks like _'whoops, not today hotshot'_, _'whoa there!'_, and things of the like as if their attempt effected him none. Though.. It actually _wouldn't_ effect him, really.

Before long, they were both in the car and headed back to the town that suited Dante's 'home'. The woman stretched across the back seat made not a single sound. He had to keep checking back occasionally to be sure she was still conscious. She always was of course. Dante hoped it'd stay that way.

_He'd be damned if he let any one fall to reckless, disgusting, low leveled demon._

* * *

_||End Chapter||_

_I apologize deeply for taking so long, but I've recently just began to go back to school after fighting a Viral infection that has lasted a week, and everyone knows what missing so much school means.. Make up work and tests to take; that one week I missed was a busy one, but here you go! Finally managed!_

_Also, so far, the OC probably seems a little annoying, but bear with me. I think you'll be in for a hell of a treat if you continue reading and learn more of her character and watch her develop. I'm excited even, and I'm the writer!_


End file.
